


The Endless Path

by Thistlepatch



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlepatch/pseuds/Thistlepatch
Summary: Newt is just a normal high school kid. He has his bully's and his best friends. He also has a crush that he admires from afar. That takes a turn once he is partnered up with his crush for a while for a project and nobody knows where that will go. And there's drama





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ghhhh, first post and finally have it on my account. It's bad I know but I hope you like it.

"Did you get it?" Newt asked as he caught up to Aris. Aris is Newts best friend and the only one who stuck around him.

"Oh yeah" Aris said smirking and giving Newt a friendly nudge. 

"So, what movie did you get" Newt said looking at the school buildings that we're coming closer as the walked. 

"You'll see" Aris nervously laughing. 

"Did you get 'Just Go With It" Newt said suspiciously. He knew that Aris watched that movie any chance he could get. Newt sighed as he realized Aris stayed silent. 

"Woah, again" Newt said chuckling. "Don't you have it you have it memorized by now" Newt added tilted his head to Aris. 

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending" Aris told Newt with a warm innocent smile. 

"Good that" Newt replied laughing. 

The bell rang. 

Newt sighed in frustration. He hated school so much. Especially since he wasn't the most popular among everyone. He was almost invisible until someone tried to get a kick out a bullying him. "Ugh, better get to class before we're late. Cya" He said to Aris blankly as he started to walk off to his first class. He stared at the ground as he walked. He walked into the busy hallway and pushed through people to get to his locker, not being as tall as some people took a toll as people gave him annoyed glances. But, what could do about it. 

As Newt approached his locker he opened it quickly, grabbing some books then slamming it closed behind him then walked away to go to his class which was math. The worst class, for multiple reasons, he didn't want to start listing the reason in his mind. Newt cringed at the thought. 

He kept his gaze down at the floor as he walked to class, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and dodging people who stood in his way. Ever since people found out of his “incident” a year back. People looked at him differently. Some in a bad way but others in a empathetic way. He could care less. It was his problem. He was snapped out of thought as Ben, the wide receiver on the school football team and Gallys sidekick, purposely pushed Newt a bit and sent his books in his hands falling to the floor. 

“Oooooooppps” Ben said chuckling. Some people around him started to laugh as well. He high fived some kid then walked away. Newt sighed then grabbed his books quickly and started to head back to class again.

He walked into class and sat down and looked at the desk as he waited for the teacher to start to teach. He dared to look up and see where the teacher was. He quickly glanced around to see if he could see him but he didn't. Great. The teacher wasn't in the class, which meant one thing. 

As if on cue, Newt felt someone hit the back of his head to get his attention. He could see the person in the corner of his eye and realized it was Gally. Gally, is the school's biggest bully and the kicker on the football team. He and Ben had there fun picking on anyone they could but mostly Newt.

“Is the puny reptile too scared to looked at me” Gally said tauntingly. Newt rolled his eyes and turned to look at Gally as he glared back at Newt. 

“Newt are amphibians, ya bloody shank” Newt replied as Gally narrowed his eyes. Newt made eye contact with him but he didn't looked away this time. He wanted to stand up for himself this time, even though it probably wouldn't work. If anything it would just make it worse. He wanted to stay quiet but at that moment he knew Gally was going to reply buy how he scrunched up his nose in anger and had his hand in a fist. Newt braced himself for Gally to hit him. 

“You're still a little reptile who I can trample on at any moment” Gally sneered under clenched teeth. Newt was glad he didn't hit him. That was the last thing he wanted. Newt opened his mouth to retort but the teacher walked in. Newt closed his mouth. Gally looked at the teacher and the teacher looked at him. 

“Get to your seat, Gally” The teacher told him firmly. Gally rolled his eyes the angrily went back to his seat, Newt was thankful for that, sorta, he wanted to a least get a comeback before Gally had to sit down. Oh well, he thought the slouched in his seat. 

The teacher started to teach and Newt looked over and saw Gallys stare prying at him. He hated how Gally just stared at him as if he was trying to find Newts deepest, darkest, and most private secrets he had. Newt looked away but he could still feel Gallys gaze burning on his skin. Newt shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking back at the teacher.

He tried to listen to some of what the teacher was teaching but, he couldn't with thoughts running through his head and Gally staring at him most of the class. Newt just grabbed his notebook and started to doodle in it since he liked to write and draw random small things when he's stressed or can't seem to get his mind off of things. 

Newt did that for the rest of the class and it luckily worked. He kept his mind off of Gally and he somewhat was able to listen to the teacher. He only really payed attention in some classes. 

When the teacher finally dismissed everyone to go to their next classes, Newt quickly got out of that class to avoid another confrontation. 

He stopped by his locker and but back the books he had for his previous class and grabbed the books for his next class. He closed his locker a bit forcefully then turned and headed to his next class, bumping into a few people on the way since the hallways were always really busy.

Newt made it to his class right as the class was about to to start. He sat down at his seat which was right behind a someone which was no other than Thomas, the quarterback of the schools football team and Newts crush he's been crushing on from afar. Thomas also wasn't a typical school jock where he always bullied people he usually didn't do it and/or he sometimes told some of the bullied to back off. Thomas being in Newts class was the only good thing about the class. He hated english and wanted nothing to do with it but he really only was able to bare through the class the slightest bit was because of him. 

Newt slouched in his seat and pushed his bag under his desk with his feet. He looked to the front of the room as the teacher stood up and was about to begin the lesson. 

The teacher rambled on for about 20 minutes before he started to explain he was gonna put then in pairs and complete a worksheet. Newt sighed as he knew he would just get paired up with some random kid and they wouldn't barely say two words to each other. As the teacher paired people off Newt noticed that Thomas was talking to Minho, his best friend/trusty sidekick and the running back of the schools football team and track team star.

As Minho got called off to he paired with some girl in their class Thomas sat up in his seat a little more. Thomas got called up and the teacher looked around and so did Newt. Newt noticed there were only a few kids without a partner and that made Newt have a mini heart attack. If he thought it couldn't get any worse the teacher told Thomas to be Newts partner. Newt froze as he heard it. Thomas approached him and sat down at his desk. 

“Guess it me and you Blondie” Thomas greeted cheerfully. 

“Yeah, I guess” He said chuckling nervously. 

“So, we should get started on this so we can finish it” Thomas said then sighed as he put the paper on Newts desk. Newt nodded. He grabbed the paper and read the question out loud. They discussed the answer then wrote it down. 

They did that with every question took they finished. Newt realized he still had at least another 5 or 10 minutes of class and that made him more nervous. He would probably have to talk to Thomas the rest of the time. What if I act weird? What if I bloody stutter a lot? What if I bloody embarrass myself?, Newt thought. He felt his heart beat faster. He looked at Thomas quickly and made eye contact for a bit. For some reason it seems as if they were both lost in each other's eyes. 

“Excuse me for a minute” Thomas finally said getting up. He went to the teacher then left the classroom into the hall. Which that left Newt and his thoughts alone for a bit. He slouched in his seat. I made him so embarrassed he had to leave. Nice bloody going, he thought to himself. He sighed. 

When Thomas came back to class about 5 minutes later he was obviously mad or something. Thomas sat back down and slouched. Newt darted his eyes from place to a round the room with his arms gripping around his stomach as he panicked. He has no clue how to confront him without sounding nosy or rude. He didn't notice Thomas was looking at him. 

“Hey, Newt, you ok” Thomas asked. Newt snapped out of thought and tried to calm himself down but it didn't work that well. He still had his hands clenched in fists and he was still shaking. He didn't like having panic attacks. It was better than his anxiety attacks but that wasn't the point right then. He looked up to meet Thomas’ eyes and he slowly stopped shaking, at least. 

“Yeah, yeah, up fine.” Newt replied his voice a bit shaky. 

“You don't seem that ‘fine’” Thomas said air quoting the fine. Newt forced a fake smile. 

“I'm ok,” He said “I'm pretty sure” He added to himself. He realized he said it a bit too loud as he saw Thomas raise an eyebrow. 

“I can tell your not ok but it seems you dont wanna talk about it so I'll shut up” Thomas responded. Newt was glad Thomas dropped the subject. 

Newt wanted to keep his mouth shut but that didn't work so he blurted out, “you seemed mad when you came in. What was that about.” 

Thomas continued to look at Newt. “Oh that” He said itching his nose. “Teresa apparently has been cheating on me so we just broke up” Thomas answered a bit angrily. “I never really liked liked her, to be honest. She was just a gold digger” He added. Newt was hella happy on the inside, Thomas is single now, perfect, Newt thought. Newt opened his mouth to say something but then the teacher interrupted him by asking for their paper with Newt handed to him. The teacher told them they could leave then Thomas waved quickly to Newt before hurrying out of the class to catch up to Minho. Newt sighed then got up to leave also. 

He got to his locker and did the usual, put back books he didn't need and grabbed the one he would need then headed to his next class. 

 

______

 

Once it was lunch he practically ran to the lunchroom to tell Aris the ‘news’. He sat down at their usual table and saw that Rylee was their, Rylee or Rye was Newt’s and Aris’ close friend and Aris’ crush. 

“Look who decided to show up” Newt joked as he sat down. Rylee smiled then rolled her eyes at the remark. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” She said sarcastically. Aris laughed. “Listen I was a little busy this morning so I came late” She added. 

“Yeah, sure” Newt teased. Rylee crossed her arms. “Anyway,” He started to say turning to Aris. “During second hour I had to pair up with Thomas for a worksheet or whatever.” Aris’ eyes widened when he said that “Then after Thomas left the classroom to do something and when he came back apparently he broke up with bloody Teresa because she cheated on him.” Newt explained keeping his voice down so others didn't hear him. “ And don't go around telling people, okay” He added sternly. 

Aris smirked an nudged Newt. “Dude, now's your chance” Aris jokes. Newt rolled his eyes. 

“He barely bloody knows I exist. And anyway it's not like we will randomly start to talk a lot all a sudden.” Newt explained. Aris raised an eyebrow. “I'm bloody serious” Newt pleaded. 

“Hell, you know you'll never get his attention if you just stand to the side admiring him. Take your fucking chance and try to talk to him. You sit right behind him in your second hour so make some excuse to talk to him like say you don't have a pencil and ask him for one” Rylee explained. Aris nodded his agreement with her. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right” Newt replied. “But of your advice ruins any kind of bloody chance I have with him you'll never hear the damn end of it” Newt added sternly. 

“Okay, deal” Aris replied. Rylee hummed her agreement. 

The rest of lunch was just joking around and talking about random drama at school and at their houses. Lunch was one of the best periods along with art. Lunch you didn't have to do anything and was the only time that they didn't have work. 

Then everyone had to leave lunch to go to their next classes. Newt had already grabbed stuff he would need for his next class so he headed straight there with Aris. This was the only class he had with Aris. 

They got to the classroom and sat down at their seats toward the back of the class. They sat down, luckily they sat next to each other, and made small talk while they waited for class to start. 

After a bit they teacher finally got up and started the class. Biology wasn't entirely boring but also wasn't the most interesting. It depended on what they were doing. 

 

______

After school Newt walked home like he usually did. He hated taking the bus and his house was only a few blocks away so he would rather walk. Walking usually helped clear his mind of how horrible the day was but today wasn't too horrible. 

He grabbed his phone out of his nag and checked for any messages. None. As usual, Newt thought. So he grabbed his headphones and plugged it into his phone and played some music. 

Once he got home he went straight up stairs since his parents weren't home yet. He decided to get some homework done. He grabbed his papers out of his bag and started to work on it. As usual he got off track alot while trying to work. Newt was able to get one page done once he parents got home. He sighed then shoved that page into his backpack so he didn't forget it. He headed into his bathroom and showered. 

After his shower he ran down stairs, hair still soaked, for dinner. Dinner was normal, his parents asked about his day and it was always the same response of “it was fine” Or “school was school”

 

Newt ran upstairs as soon as dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned. He went to his room and decided to finish his homework. He didn't have as much homework as some days so it was relatively easy to get it done before he the time he usually went to sleep. By the time he did finish it was later at night so he grabbed his phone and looked at random stuff on it to keep him occupied. 

After a while his eyes felt heavy and he decided it was a good time to go to sleep. He turned off his light and set his phone down on his desk. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. 

He finally fell asleep after a while since it always took him forever to fall asleep since thoughts always plagued his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2,

Newt jolted up. He could tell that his chest was heaving, badly. He looked around quickly at the darkness in his room. Ever since the incident he's had the same nightmare and waking up in middle of the night at around the same time. 

Newt rubbed his head, it felt sweaty. He slouched over, trembling. He sighed then laid back down on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. Why, Newt thought. He closed his eyes to try to calm down. 

He eventually fell asleep. 

 

_____

 

Newt woke up to the sound of his alarm. He groaned then rolled over to dismiss his alarm. He pressed the button then sighed. He slowly sat up rubbing his head. He hated waking up. Everything about it sucked. 

He got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he leaned over the sink and slowly looked up. He stared at his reflection for a bit then decided to start to get ready for school. 

After getting ready he went into his room and got changed into some better clothes then what he went to bed in. He grabbed his backpack and then headed downstairs. 

When he got downstairs he noticed that no one was home. He guessed his parents already went to work so he looked at the time and noticed that school started soon so he decided to leave. He opened the door leaving the house, closing and locking the door behind him then headed to school. 

As he walked he stared at the ground. He sighed then decided to grab his phone. He stopped walking he knelt down opening his backpack. He fished inside his backpack to try to find it. Then he remembered. Shit, left it on my desk, he thought. He groaned in frustration. He closed it, slung it over his shoulder and continued to walk to school. 

Once he got to school he searched for Aris and Rylee. He looked around and eventually saw them by the front gate. He ran over to them. 

“Whatcha.” Newt greeted as he approached them. 

“Hey!” Aris replied 

“What's up” Newt asked them. 

“The usual, waiting for for school to start.” Rylee answered, shrugging. 

“School? Don't you mean literal hell?” Aris added. Newt and Rylee laughed at that

“Yup” Rylee agreed, still laughing. Aris smiled.

The bell rang. 

“Fuuuuck. Well see you keeners later” Rylee says then ran off to her class. Newt looked at Aris then noticed he was staring, dreamy eyed, at Rylee as she was going to her class. Newt quickly smacked his hand across Aris’ chest. Aris looked at Newt confused. Newt looked at him wide eyed with a ‘really, just really’ expression. 

“What!?” He pleaded. Newt rolled his eyes. Aris nudged Newt. 

“You're a pig” Newt told Aris, rolling his eyes. Aris just laughed. “Let's just go to class” Newt added. Aris nods back to Newt then they both walked away to their first period. 

Aris already went his separate way and Newt quickly stopped at his locker and grabbed some books out of his locker. He closed his locker then looked around quickly. In the distance he could see Minho and Thomas talking to each other as Teresa approached them. Thomas dramatically turned to face Teresa and said something that obviously pissed her off then she stomped away, crossing her arms. Newt smiled at himself as he saw Teresa get all butt hurt. As he turned to go to is class he ran straight into Gally who was glaring at him. 

“Whatcha smiling at, fag” He said smugly putting his hand on the locker to trap Newt where he was. Newt backed up till his back was against the lockers and looked to the side. He was cowering as Gally was standing over him with some people surrounding. He dared to open his eyes slightly and he could only find himself to see Thomas looking over in his direction then walking away. Newt closed his eyes tight again. “I asked you a question” Gally said furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he grinned. Newt still didn't reply. 

Gally backed up a bit moving his arm away, but in the process purposely hitting Newt in the head. Newt slowly looked up keeping his gaze at the floor. The sandy blonde stared at him for a bit longer before walking away. Newt finally looked up and noticed a couple kids looking at him worriedly. He quickly held his head low as he walked off to class. Too bad Gally is going to be there, he thought as he slowly approached the classroom. 

Newt entered the classroom and went straight to his desk, avoiding everyone they best way he knew, just stare at the ground. It worked for everyone except Gally and Ben. For some reason Newt thought anytime Newt would do something to avoid them they thought it was a threat or an invitation. 

Newt sighed as he sat down at his desk kicking his bag under the desk. He looked to the front of the class glad to see that the teacher was already in the glass so that meant Gally wouldn't be up to anything. Relief flooded over Newt. He would be safe for the class period. 

Newt grabbed his bag then searched through it to find a notebook and pen and set in on his desk. He slouched in his desk as he noticed the teacher get up and go to the front of the class. She started the lesson. Newt didn't pay attention that much, he didn't really care if he let his mind wander off. 

Newt was lost in thought but he snapped out of it once the teacher set a paper on his desk. He looked up to the teacher, which the teacher gave a small smile back. He looked away to the paper. He grabbed his pen and wrote his name on the page then started to work on it. Might as well get as much of this done as possible with the extra time, he thought as he started on the first problem on the page. 

Once the teacher dismissed the class Newt grabbed his bag then hurried out of the class as quick as possible. He practically ran part of the way to his second hour. He just had to get away, as far as possible, from Gally. 

He got to the classroom and realized that the class that was in there hadn't gotten dismissed yet. He leaned against the wall outside of the class. Then he remembered that he didn't go to his locker to put his math books back and get his English books. He cursed under his breath. He decided to risk it. Newt started to walk back to his locker. 

Newt was able to get to his locker without any encounters with Ben or Gally, which he was thankful for. He traded out his books then closed his locker and headed back to the classroom. 

Newt luckily was able to go back to the glass without seeing Ben or Gally. He walked inside the classroom and saw that Thomas and Minho we're already at their desks. He looked at both of them as he walked past them and sat at his desk, that was right behind Thomas. He pushed his bag under the desk then set his books on top of the desk. He then faced the front of the class. 

The teacher got up out of his desk then started to explain something on a short novel they read. Newt was listen at first then slowly was trailing off. He looked around quickly and saw that everyone was either listening or doing their own thing so he opened the notebook that was on his desk and started to draw in it. He wasn't really drawing anything specific, he was just doodling. 

By the time the teacher stopped talking everyone immediately strayed off into conversations with people around them. Newt looked up to see the time and saw that class was just about over. He looked back at his paper then slowly his eyes looked to Thomas, in front of him, who was talking to Minho. He couldn't help but just stare at Thomas, and admire his facial features, not weirdly. He looked back down at his page as he thought Minho looked toward him and continued drawing. 

Once the class dismissed, Newt got all of his stuff then got out of his seat and left. He headed straight to his locker. He dodged through the overly crowded hallway and approached his locker. He opened it and shoved the books he had in the locker then grabbed his history books. He shut his locker then turned to head to history class. 

As Newt walked to his third period he unfortunately saw Ben coming his way. He tried to hide in the, now smaller, crowd of people in the hallway but it was no use. Ben had already seen him. Shit, Newt thought. He continued walking, bracing himself for whatever Ben was gonna do.

Ben was now only a few yards away from Newt and Ben smirked at him. Ben purposely made his and Newt’s shoulder collide as he passed him. Ben turned himself around to face Newt, since he was behind him. “Watch it, pretty boy” He said, emphasizing the ‘pretty boy’, and lightly hitting the side of Newt's head and then continuing on. Newt rolled his eyes then continued on to class. 

Once Newt got to history he entered the classroom. He looked around and noticed the classroom was empty, except for the teacher, at the moment and realized he was early. “Hey,What's up” The teacher said cheerfully, to Newt as Newt sat down at his desk, which so happened to be at the front of the class. 

“Hi, Mr. Chychrun. Nothing really” Newt replied looking up to him. Mr. Chychrun is young teacher that isn't really strict and is very much still like the class clown even though he was the teacher. 

“That's too bad” Mr. Chychrun said, faking a frown, as some students started to enter the class.  
Newt grabbed his notebook and started to draw in it again as Mr. Chychrun greeted the students that were coming into the class. The other students sat down and also started to wait for the class to begin. Next sighed and continued to draw. 

Once the class started he put his notebook aside and listened to Mr. Chychrun. Newt actually listened to him most of the time since he made history fun and history is actually somewhat interesting to Newt, compared to the other subjects. He perched his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, looking to the front of the classroom. 

After a while Mr. Chychrun stopped explaining the notes was now answering other students questions on the subject. Newt took this opportunity to quickly finish the drawing. He grabbed the notebook again and continued the drawing. 

The enthusiastic teacher answered all the questions and Newt was able to finish the drawing. He set the notebook aside again and looked back up to Mr. Chychrun to see what he had to say. The teacher looked around quickly then randomly started to ramble on about random stuff he heard of from some of his friends. He did that a lot when there was spare time in the class. Honestly, Newt didn't remember the last time Mr. Chychrun went more than 15 minutes without talking to a single person. Huh. 

Mr. Chychrun dismissed the class and everyone left at their own pace. Newt gathered his belongings and then slung his backpack over his shoulder then made his way out of the class. “oh, don't forget to study for the test!” Mr. Chychrun shouted to the kids exiting the class. Newt shrugged then left the classroom and headed to his locker again. 

Newt opened his locker and traded out the books he had in his hands currently for his chemistry books. He closed his locker then turned around to head to class through the mob of students that were in the hallway. 

Newt was looking at the ground as he was walking through the hallway to his next class. He was walking and look in front of him until he collided with someone. “Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry.” Newt quickly pleaded as he picked up his things hoping the person he ran into wasn't Gally or Ben. He saw the other person helping pick up his books and papers. He looked at the person and saw Alby, the Student Council president and a defender on the school football team. He was also the nicest person on the football team. 

“It's quite alright, Newt” Alby said to Newt as he handed over the books he picked up for Newt. Newt took them. 

“Thank you” Newt replied as he hugged the books into his chest then gave Alby one last glance and walked off to class. 

_____________

 

By lunch Newt was telling hella tired, already. He walked into the cafeteria and headed to his usual table. 

He sat down where he usually does and waits for Aris and Rylee. He looks around to see if he can see them, but only sees Aris in the distance. He looks back to the tabletop and waits for Aris to sit. 

Aris sat down across from Newt. Newt looked at him. “You look like shit” Aris said. 

“No kidding.” Newt replied. “I'm just really tired” he added. 

“Oh” Aris responded. Then Rylee sat down with a grunt. 

“I swear, Mrs. Robertson can suck a dick” She told them angrily. Newt looked at her confused. Mrs. Robertson is the culinary teacher, but also a huge dick and overall just very arrogant and very strict. 

“What happened this time” Aris asked, sighing. 

“She almost gave me a zero on my work because I forgot to write my name when I first got my paper. I hope she goes to hell.” She answered, obviously annoyed. 

“Jesus” Aris replied. 

Rylee looked at Aris then to Newt. “Oh, and Newt, did you take my advice and take your chance.” Rylee said eagerly. 

“No, didn't get the ‘chance’” Newt said shaking his head and air quoting “chance”. “It's harder than you think” He added before Rylee could scold him. Rylee just looked at Newt and stayed silent for a bit. 

“Whatever, I guess it's your choice when you want him to acknowledge you” She finally said shrugging. Newt nodded in agreement. 

____________

 

Once lunch was over he headed to biology. He didn't mind that class but it was alright. He stopped by his locker and grabbed his biology books then went to the class. 

He approached the class and saw the young brunette teacher, Mr. Kellerston, standing by the door, holding it open. His hair that was down to his ears was pulled back to make him look a bit more formal with his light blue button up shirt. 

Newt walked up to the door and just smiled at the teacher, the teacher smiled back. Newt sat down at his desk and looked to the front of the class ready to be bored as hell, probably. 

Once the class was dismissed Newt, tiredly, headed to his locker to drop off his books. He approached his locker and but the books back then slamming the door closed and walking off. He walked to class preparing to be confronted by Gally again, since he usually walked by Newt at this time. Newt tried to blend in with the crowd. It seemed to work partly since Gally didn't notice him but Gally also did seem occupied talking to someone guy, so Newt just continued to walk to the class. 

He arrived at the art class, which was his elective, and sat down at the back. Nobody ever sat with Newt, only when they had to because the rest of the seats were taken. He didn't mind it, it just helped him focus more. He looked down at the desk as the rest of the students were entering the class. 

Once everyone sat down, Mrs. Hilbert, the older enthusiastic and fun art teacher, started the class. She started to explain what they were going to do and stuff when the Newt heard the door open. Just some kid who's late, Newt thought as he sighed. “Can I help you” Mrs. Hilbert asked the student. Newt looked to the tabletop. “Yeah, I switched electives and now I'm here” The student answered. Wait, I recognize that voice anywhere, that means, Newt thought as he snapped his head up quickly to see Thomas at the front of the class. His eyes widened. Shit, Newt thought holding his head down low. “Alright, perfect, just take a seat at a open table” Mrs. Hilbert told him, smiling. Thomas nodded and smiled back. Newt looked around the class quickly and to his surprise his table was the only opentable. Newt face palmed then Thomas looked around and also noticed the only opentable and sat down diagonally from Newt. Newt just looked up to the front of the class acting like nothing happened. 

The teacher finished explaining the short lesson and what they were doing then the students began to start everything. Newt pulled out his art book from his backpack and started to draw, not daring to look up to Thomas. 

Newt was relieved once the class started to clean and pack up. He shoved his book into his backpack glad he was able to keep his cool. 

“Your very quiet” Thomas said to Newt. Newt looked up to him. 

“Yeah, I guess” Newt replied, shrugging. Thomas chuckled. Newt couldn't hold back a slight grin. Then the ball rang indicating the end of   
the school day. Newt slung his bag over his shoulder and left the class and headed home. 

________

 

Once Newt got home he headed straight to his room and shut himself in there. He was hella tired and still shook from Thomas now being in his art class. He flopped down on his bed and grabbed a book from his nightstand and began to read it to get his mind off of things.

It worked until his mum called him down for dinner and he was napped back into reality again. He headed down stairs and had a normal dinner with his mum and dad. 

Once dinner was done, he helped cleaned up then headed to his room and did homework.

Newt got most of it done then decided to take a shower before it got too late. He grabbed a baggy shirt, boxers, and shorts and threw them on his bed for when he got out. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the linen closet and turned on the water. 

After his shower was done and he got into more comfortable clothes then he went back to his homework to finish it. He finished it within minutes because it was so easy and he barely had anything left. Then he crawled into his bed and continued the book until it got late. He set the book down, yawning. He looked at the time and it was pretty late. He turned off his light and went to sleep. After he was asleep his dreams haunted him through the night, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you read this far, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> This chapter and last chapter was slow but it'll get better and next chapter will be more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Next woke up with a start, he quickly glanced at the time and saw that it was almost the time that he usually left to go to school. He rushed out of bed and got ready as quickly as he could. He pretty much ran back to his room and threw on some clothes. He knew he woke up late from waking up constantly through the night. He grabbed his bag and phone then ran down the stairs and threw the front door, locking it behind him. He ran the rest of the way to school hoping he wasn't too late. 

Once Newt got to school he noticed no one was outside of the building so he immediately knew school must have started. He ran to his first hour from there. After he got inside of the building he walked the rest of the way, chest heaving. He ran to his locker and rushed to get his books. He slammed his locker shut and rushed to his first hour. 

When Newt entered the class the teacher was just passing back some papers. The teacher looked at him as went to his desk then then teacher went back to passing the papers back. Newt looked at the clock and noticed he was about 20 minutes late so it wasn't that bad. When the looked back at his desk that's when he realized that Gally didn't say something aimed at him. He glanced at where Gally’s desk is and didn't find him there. He looked back to the front of the class and sighed in relief. Not really caring where Gally actually is. 

Newt looked at the teacher who was standing next to him. “Where were you” She asked. 

“Sorry, Mrs O'Mara, I just woke up late.” Newt explained, vaguely. Mrs. O'Mara is a very classy, middle aged women, who isn't the strictest or nicest. 

“Very well. Just try not to be late again, Newt” she sighed then went back to the front of the class. Newt then grabbed a notebook out of his bag and set it on his desk and Mrs. O'Mara started the lesson. 

 

After that class he left the class room and headed to his locker, glad he didn't have any problems with Gally and wouldn't have to worry about him for now, so he took his time getting to his locker.

He approaches it and opened it up and traded his books out for his English books. He closed the locker then started walking to his next class. 

Newt entered the classroom and noticed that there was only a few others in the classroom. He sat down at his desk and looked forward seeing that Thomas wasn't in the class yet. Newt sighed then grabbed a notebook out of his bag. He opened it and started to doodle in it. 

Newt was snapped out of his thoughts and drawings when someone sat in the seat in front of him. He looked up to see Thomas talking to Minho. Newt immediately goes back to his drawing trying not to think about or look at Thomas. It works for the most part. 

Newt stops his drawing and looks up to the front of the class once he notices the teacher get up from his desk and greets the class. He closes his notebook as the teacher started explaining something random about the book they read recently. Newt slouched in his seat in boredom. 

The teacher went on for a few minutes then stopped for a second. Newt sighed. 

Newt snapped up in his seat when the teacher said something that surprised him. The teacher mentioned that he was assigning a test. Newt cursed at himself in his head then sighed. 

“So, the test is a book report that will be due in a week. Basically make a book report and then rewrite the summary of the book in your own words. But luckily I decided you all can have partners.” When he said the mostly everyone looked at someone and started mummering between them. “Wait, I am picking you partners” The teacher said, then everyone groaned or just went silent. “Because you all worked great with your partners from the other day, that's who you partner will be for this.” Newt snapped up and his eyes widened. Shit shit shit, Newt thought. “I'll pass out the papers then get with your partners” He said finally then grabbed a stack of paper and started to go desk to desk handing them out. Newt groaned then slouched in his seat. 

Once the teacher approached Newt and handed him a paper then went to Thomas and handed him one and walked off. Thomas turned around and looked at Newt. Newt felt his face flush a light red and also felt as if he was going to have a panic attack. 

“I guess it's me and you again, Blondie” Thomas joked chuckling. Why does his chuckle have to be perfect too, Newt thought then slowly nodded. 

“So about the project, where are we gonna do it” Newt asked, his voice a bit shaky. 

“I guess our houses since we aren't going to he able to do it here in class.” Thomas suggested. Newt nodded in agreement. Damn it, Newt thought feeling his heartbeat quicken. “I guess I'll have to get your number so we can make these plans” Thomas told Newt. Newt was mentally and physically breaking down. His hands we're stacking and he noticed it then put his hands in his lap to try to hide it. His mind was also all over the place. 

“Yeah, ok” Newt replied, shakily, then got a empty paper from his bag and wrote his number on it. He then proceeded to hand it to Thomas, nervously. 

“Thanks” Thomas said as he grabbed the paper then put it in his own bag. Newt another huge felt a wave of nervousness flood over him. Oh god, Thomas has my bloody number, Newt thought trying to not show his panic. 

 

After everyone seemed to situate everything with their partners, the teacher got back up from his desk and started to teach what he was gonna teach for the day. Newt was relieved that he didn't have to associate with Thomas but also sad since he didn't get to talk to him but the rest of the class was gonna be normal. 

 

Once the bell rang for lunch Newt got all of his stuff together, shoving it in his bag. He slung his back over his shoulder then walked out of the class and was immediately stopped by Aris. 

“Yo, I didn't do my homework at all so your coming with me to the coffee shop” Aris said. 

“Ok but what about ry-” 

“She's in the library studying or something” Aris cut him off, answering the question. 

“Oh ok” Newt replied. “Let's go I guess” He added.  
Aris smiled “perfect” He beamed then walked of grabbing Newts wrist and practically dragging him out of the school building and then headed to the coffee shop. 

“So what homework didn't you do” Newt asked. 

“Biology” Aris answered simply. 

“Oh” Newt muttered. 

They hurriedly walked in silence the rest of the way to the coffee shop. 

 

 

Newt and Aris walked into the small coffee shop and sat down at a table. “Want anything?” Aris asked. 

“I'm ok for right now” Newt answered. 

“Ok” Aris shrugged then get back up “ima go get some water” Aris added, Newt nodded at that, then Aris left to get a water. Newt boredly slouched in his chair and decided to wait for Aris. 

He sat there for a bit, until something caught his eye. He quickly looked at what caught his eye and noticed Gally and some hot brunette, he's never seen, at the other end of the shop. His eyes widened. Why is Gally here? Who is that person? What are they doing?, Newt thought. He just stared at them until Aris sat down. Even when Aris sat down he still stared at them. 

“Newt? What's up” Aris asked him, confused. 

“Gally us over there. But he's with some guy” Newt said finally looking at Aris. Aris turned and looked at where Gally was. He looked for a bit before turning to Newt a bit shocked. 

“Why is Gally here with him” Aris asked as if Newt knew. Newt shrugged. 

“By chance do you know who that is” Newt asked gesturing to the brunette. 

“That's Janek.” Aris said plainly.

“Weird name, but ain't bad looking” Newt muttered. 

“Yeah, I think it's Polish or something.” Aris said shrugging. “Not entirely sure tho” He added. 

“Huh.. Know anything else?” Newt asked wanting clues as why he was with Gally

“He's in a grade higher than us. He moved here from Canada probably two years ago, I'm pretty sure. He came out gay to his friends or something earlier this year or late last year and then his friends like went off and told some everyone. But the thing is, why is he with Gally out of all people.” Aris explained. Newt was very shocked by everything and was speechless. He looked back over to where Gally was and saw them laughing about something. 

The rest of the time consisted of Aris doing his unfinished homework, Newt trying to figure out why Gally and the brunette was there, and just Newt and Aris hanging out.

Once Aris finished his homework they got up and left. They exited the place and headed back to the school. “I seriously still have no clue at all why they were there” Newt says as he stepped outside. 

“ Me neither. Guess we will have to investigate it” Aris replied. Newt nodded then stared at the ground as he walked. 

“We can't tell anyone at all. We can't have this out of all things getting bloody spread.” Newt said sternly. 

“Oh come on, we can't tell Rye?” Aris pleated. Newt glanced at Aris. 

“Fine we can tell her since I know she can keep a secret. But no one else because of Gally hears about our accidental time we saw him actually seeming to be nice, I'd never get the bloody end of it” Newt replied. 

Aris smiled “Ok. Deal” he said. Newt nodded his agreement. 

They then walked back to school in comfortable silence the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out.  
> I had a huge writers block for a bit but once I was out of it I had something come up and I almost forgot about this until I saw this in my documents and stuff and finally wrote chapter 3.  
> I'll try to get chapters out sooner now, maybe  
> I'll also explain why Janek and Gally were there, it's not a canon X oc ship this so that's that
> 
> -Thistle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and please tell me if I made mistakes. It'll help. Thanks


End file.
